Precocious Crushes and the Air Nomad Girl
by Eclipse Cannon
Summary: Jinorra has come to learn that some things aren't very easy to deal with, and her current predicament is no exception. She'd read about it before, but having a crush on someone in real life was a bit different, especially when it was someone so... unique.
1. Uncomfortable Truths

On Air Temple Island, it was usually Tenzin who called the family meetings. He had of course informed them that anyone could call a meeting, extending that to even Korra, after she came along and soon that privilege was taken away from Meelo, due to his meetings being largely superfluous or immature (He once held a meeting so that everyone would be quiet as he called Ikki a stupid-head), when he wasn't forgetting why he called them entirely. And, while everyone expected that Jinora would have taken advantage of, and ravaged this opportunity, she actually hadn't called any so far. Even this one was debatable, as she only called Tenzin and Pema. As the three of them sat in Jinora's barely decorated room, Tenzin was the first to speak.

"Jinora, what's going on?" He looks at his daughter, sitting on her bed and looking as if she was taking any possible excuse to not look at them. Pema spoke next, saying

"Honey, you look concerned about something."

"..." Not sure how to begin, Jinora sat in silence. Taking a deep breath inward, she exhales and looks directly at her parents. "Mom, dad... I, um... I kind of. I have this little... well, crush on someone, and I'm not sure how to deal with it."

Pema and Tenzin exchange relieved glances and Tenzin says "Oh, that's wonderful, honey! You know, I remember my first crush, it was when I was roughly Korra's age, though."

Following up, Pema says "You'd think you were dying from the way you were looking! But if that's all it is, you can talk to us! Now, who is it?"

Her eyes going wide for a second, Jinora bites her lip and clenches her hands. "... Well, that's really why I called you here today. First off, you need to know, it's... it's... it's a girl."

"... Oh." Her father says "I see. That's why you were so nervous. Well, don't be. I want you to know that no matter what, you're my daughter and your mother and I love you, okay?" He finishes as he and Pema give their daughter a hug. In the middle, Pema says

"Oh my goodness!" Breaking the hug, everyone sees her smiling

"What is it?"

"I bet I know who it is!"

Looking up at her mother with wide eyes, Jinora nervously says "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is. It's that firebender girl, isn't it?"

Failing to remember said girl, Pema's husband asks "What firebender girl?"

"Remember when we went to that one firebender theme park?"

"Wildfire land?"

"Yep. Well, I remember there was this one firebender girl Jinora ran off with, and every time I saw them, they were smiling from ear to ear!"

"Oh, I remember her now! She was a nice girl."

Holding her hand up, Jinora interrupts "No. It's not her."

"Hm. Well, we're not going to force you to tell us-"

"No, I want to... I just don't know if I can..." Putting her hand down, she clenches both fists again.

"Well, think of your confession as if it were a rush of air, flowing fiercely in one direction. As soon as you open up the window, the gust can go free."

"Open... the window... Right. But, just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Just take that feeling you had a second or two ago – you know, the happy smiles and acceptance – and hold onto it."

"Of course-"

"For dear life."

This brought about an eyebrow raise from Tenzin and Pema.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a second time, she exhales and stays silent. Then, she opens her eyes and quickly says "Mom, dad, the girl I have a crush on is Korra!"

Now, not just Jinora was silent. The cease of speaking lasted much longer than Jinora wanted. "Mom? Dad? Um... guys?"

Hundreds of images passed by in Tenzin's head: Jinora and Korra getting married, Meelo calling them 'Jikorra', Korra at the family dinners. **The **_**rest**_** of the family dinners.** **ALL OF THE FAMILY DINNERS. **"... Korra?"

"Korra." Just then, the Avatar herself burst through the door with Bolin in tow.

"Guys, you've gotta see, what me, Bolin Meelo just figured out! It's gonna blow your minds!"

Speaking up, Jinora says "Actually, it would be Bolin, Meelo, and _I_."

"Oh, whatever, it's still cool!"

Bolin takes over and says "Picture the most awesome thing you've ever seen and then forget it, because this is about a kajillion times better!"

Deciding there was no point in correcting 'kajillion', Jinora stayed silent. Pema, however, says "Um, we'll be out eventually, but if you could just give us some time..."

"Oh, right, gotcha!" Bolin responds, as he and Korra leave the room, closing the door behind them.

Turning his attention back to his wife, Tenzin says "'Invite her pro-bending team over' you said 'it'll be good fun' you said."

"Don't start, our daughter is having a moment."

"Right. Anyway, Jinora, honey, maybe you should just tell Korra how you feel."

Looking absolutely mortified, she says "Are you _kidding_? Korra's literally seven years older than me! Do you know how that would go? I'll tell you: 'Hey, Korra, I just want you to know that I have a super huge crush on you!" This was where things got weird, as Jinora puffed her body up and looked down at an invisible version of herself, and in a startlingly accurate Korra voice said "Aw, that's cute, kid, but you're like three, and I don't like girls, so run off and play with your books."

"..." Finding his voice again, Tenzin says "In Korra's defense, I doubt she would be quite so crass about it."

"That doesn't matter!"

Pema puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder and says "Yes it does. Listen, honey, Korra's a nice girl, and she can even be understanding, so I doubt she would crush your feelings so completely. Besides, you have to learn to say these things, or you never will. If you can have the courage to confess to Korra, of all people, then you can have the courage to confess to anyone."

"...You're right." She accepts, getting off of her bed and walking to the door.

As Jinora, Pema and Tenzin walked out into the main room, shock was etched across all three of their faces at the spectacle they witnessed between Meelo, Bolin, and Korra. Shock, and a bit of embarrassment. Looking over at their audience of Ikki, Mako, and a flying bison, they noticed the Ikki looking on in amusement and Mako trying and failing to not look embarrassed, himself. At this, Tenzin said one thing:

"...Korra?"

"Korra." Jinora replied.

There you go; the Jinora and Korra story you really weren't looking for! And there's even a second chapter!


	2. Release and Acceptance

After Korra finished her... display... Jinora walked over to her and said "Well, that was... cool." She finished, finally finding a word to end that sentence.

Bolin cuts in with "I know, right! I learned that little number on the set of Nuktuk!"

"Right. Bolin, could I talk to Korra alone for a second?"

"Hm? Okay, sure." Walking off to get Mako's opinion on the event intentionally left undescribed, he leaves Korra and Jinora alone.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" The Avatar asks

"Yeah, um... So... You... Purple."

"Purple?"

"No, wait, I- I'm just... I'm having a really hard time saying this, you know?"

Crouching down, Korra asks "Saying what? You know you can talk to me."

"Right. Well... basically... you know when a snake coils around your arm, but you know it's not poisonous, so you really contemplate letting it stay?"

"Um... no."

"Of course you don't, that doesn't happen to anybody. Let me start again, okay?" Clearing her throat, she begins "Hey, Korra, I just want you to know that... that I think you're the bravest, funniest, nicest person I've ever met."

Blushing at the comment, the water tribe girl says "Well, thank you, Jinora."

"No, I'm not finished. You might not entirely understand everything you take on, but it doesn't stop you, and I find that admirable, and I also think you're... you're... you're beautiful..."

At this, Korra blushes even more, and her eyes go wide. "Oh... You mean that..." Eyes returning to normal, she puts a hand on the airbender girl's shoulder and says "That's really sweet, but... well, you're only eleven, and I'm a full seven years older than you; we'd turn a few head, you know?"

"Yeah..." Jinora says with her head to the floor.

Lifting the younger girl's chin, Korra says "But, hey, I'll always be your friend, you know that."

"... Of course." She says with a slight smile

"Great, now let's go and see if we can't find the lemur I lost earlier, he took my apple and I'm not entirely over that."

And so, the two of them embark to find a lemur who has very likely finished Korra's apple, giving up its one distinguishing characteristic. Feeling heartbroken, Jinora also feels a bit of happiness, knowing that she hasn't alienated Korra, and that some day, she'll find the right person for her, even if part of her mind did indeed just contemplate waiting until she turned eighteen and then asking Korra out then.

Yeah, chapter two, alright!


End file.
